


I'll Be Waiting For You (Until We Meet Again)

by atleast3letterspls



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Bucky Barnes Needs To Come Back, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief, M/M, Make It Worse Fic, Not A Fix-It, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterspls/pseuds/atleast3letterspls
Summary: “Steve, I don’t- I don’t know what is happe-“  Bucky’s legs buckled suddenly and he felt himself falling on the ground, but he didn’t. Steve was there to hold him. He was always there for him.“Whoa whoa hey easy, easy.” Steve said and he gently lowered both of them to the ground. He was looking for possible injuries but couldn’t find any. “You’re alright.”ORPeter and Tony's scene adaptation to Steve and Bucky.





	I'll Be Waiting For You (Until We Meet Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I'm guessing everyone is crying over Infinity War, and I'm here to make it worse. This is not a Fix-it fanfic. This is kinda a scene-swap fiction where Peter and Tony's scene is adapted to Steve and Bucky. I hope you enjoy :) And I want to thank my wonderful beta @Winterstar , thank you for spending time and reading my fic :) Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)

“Steve?” Steve turned around to see Bucky calling for him. Something was off. Way off. Bucky sounded confused and  _scared,_  Steve could feel it. Of course he could, he could feel Bucky’s heartbeat even when he is not with him.  

“Hey, what’s wrong Buck?” the blond rushed to Bucky’s side.

“Steve I do- I don’t feel so good.” Bucky whispered to Steve. Bucky was feeling weird, like his body was losing its function. He walked towards Steve.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Steve asked with a firm voice. He put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and felt his teammate shaking under his hand. He didn’t like this.

“Steve, I don’t- I don’t know what is happe-“  Bucky’s legs buckled suddenly and he felt himself falling on the ground, but he didn’t. Steve was there to hold him. He was always there for him.

“Whoa whoa hey easy, easy.” Steve said and he gently lowered both of them to the ground. He was looking for possible injuries but couldn’t find any. “You’re alright.”

 “I don’t feel good Steve.” Bucky said, this time, sounding more distressed. He was trying to hide it but failed. He didn’t want Steve to be worried.

“You’re alright, I’m here Buck, I got you.” The former Captain tried to think clearly to handle the situation. But it was hard while Bucky was literally laying in his arms and looking horrible.

“Steve my arm, Steve-“ His arm was slowly turning into dust. Bucky couldn’t understand what was happening. Was he dying? He was scared.

“No no no-“ This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. Steve’s eyes were filled with horror and concern. He looked at Bucky only to see that he was in fear. He had  _no_  idea what to do, his mind went blank.

“I don’t want to go Steve.” Bucky was shaking, he clenched harder to Steve with his other hand. He held on to Steve like he was his lifeline. He held on to him with such strength, he was sure he left bruises on Steve.

“No no please hang on Bucky.” Steve clutched Bucky harder in return. Like a kid, afraid to lose his mom in the crowd. As if he let go even for a second, Bucky would be gone forever.

“Steve I don’t want to go.” The former assassin pleaded.

“No no no  _please_  Bucky no.” There must’ve been something he could do. There was  _nothing_ he could do.

“Steve don’t let me go please.” His hand grasping Steve, his face buried in Steve’s chest, Bucky felt so helpless. He didn’t want to go.

“I won’t let you go I promise, I promise “ His voice was shaky, he was breathing fast, he refused to understand what was happening because if he did, he would also understand that there was nothing he could do to save Bucky. So he refused.

“Steve..” Bucky’s legs were slowly fading away. He was slowly dissapearing and turning into dust.

“Sshh I got you, I got you, just hold on okay, please Buck please.” He was trying to calm Bucky, or himself, he wasn’t sure.

There were tears in Bucky’s eyes, ready to fall down. He finally understood what was happening, He was leaving Steve,again. Maybe this time,for good. And there wasn’t enough time for him to say the things he wanted to say. There were never enough time.

“I’m sorry Stevie.” Bucky whispered. He was sorry for leaving Steve like this, he was sorry for not being able to be there for him when he needed, he was sorry for not keeping his promise, he couldn’t be with him till the end of the line.

“No no no please don’t go, Bucky  please hold on to me okay?” Steve begged,  _begged_ for Bucky to hold on just a little longer. He needed Bucky to hang on, he wasn’t ready to let him go.

 

.

And then there was silence.

.

“Bucky?”

“Bucky  _please.”_

“Oh god no please  _no no no...”_

_\--_

_“This is the last time.” Steve said._

_After they arrived Wakanda, while Shuri was trying to remove the mind stone, Bucky and Steve went somewhere quiet. Where they could talk and feel only eachothers presence._

_“Last time for what?” Bucky asked with a confusion._

_“After all of this..mess, I’m done. I want to be with you, maybe we can live here for the rest of our lives, build a home, live a quiet life.” Steve answered, there were sparkles in his eyes, for the first time in such a long time. He believed that there was a chance. They both would live a happy life._

_“You’re such a sap Steve” Bucky smiled, he was messing with Steve but deep down, he knew that was what he wanted too. A life with Steve. Even the thought of it was enough to make him happy. After all this time, maybe this dream could be more than just a dream._

_“You love it.” Steve gave one of his shy smiles, one of those which gave Bucky a warm feeling inside._

_“Yeah, I do.”_

_\--_

Everything went still. It felt like his soul has left his body, he couldn’t feel anything, hear anything. He was in shock. He stared at his hands which were covered with his friend’s, teammate’s,  _lover’s_ dust. It was all what’s left of Bucky. His eyes fixed on the ground, it finally clicked. He had lost Bucky, again. And he wasn’t able to save him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to cry with me over infinity war, you can find me at tumblr, my url is doritograntrogers


End file.
